Head over Feet
by Amiella Rogue
Summary: Rogue is Head over Feet in love with Scott, but is reluctant to fall in love again. Review! This is a songfic. No flames.
1. Falling literally

Head Over Feet  
"Sometimes I fall and don't want to get back up, then you help me up with your gentle hands, and I stand with you."  
  
  
People crowded around Rogue, she had a haunted look on her face as she stared ahead at nothing…her eyes not focusing. People were shaking her and trying to wake her from what they thought was a kind of daze or something, and everyone was trying to get her to break out of the state she was in.   
Mr. Summers noticed all this and stood to go to her, and when he got there he called Rogue. Rogue's eyes focused on him, and then she blinked. She smiled, and he helped her up.  
  
I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it  
  
When Scott talked to her about it, she said that she went deep into her mind and didn't want to be pulled out, but the right person had asked her to come out and she had.  
"Rogue, why am I the right person?" Scott asked.  
"Because you were there. Now, I have to go to my next class…" She said before trying to walk away.  
"Rogue, hear me out. I think that I'm the right person because Logan hated me, and it's something that is your own. You have so many voices in your head that it must be impossible to handle, but I would like to help however I can." Scott said.  
"I'll think about it." She stated, and later she'd spend many nights doing just that.  
  
You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was  
  
Rogue needed to go shopping, and Scott said he'd take her. He opened the door for her before she could get to it.  
"Your chariot awaits, Milady." He stated with a goofy smile on his face.  
"Uh…thanks, Mr. Summers." She said hesitantly, because she'd never been treated like a lady…even in fun and she liked it.  
"How was your day?" He asked her.  
"Umm…fine actually." She stated as they drove away.  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
Jean and Scott had broke up over the fact that Jean wanted or loved Logan, and Rogue had cried herself to sleep for months until now when she only hides in herself to get away from life, Jean, and Logan. Rogue never wanted to fall in love with Scott, but she had. In spite of her warning herself never to fall in love with another man under Jean's spell and the fact that he was a teacher not just any teacher but her teacher…she fell for Scott.  
Rogue had fallen head over feet, literally as well, for Scott. She had been staring at Scott one day and as he passed her she fell over trying to continue to stare. It was all because she loved him for all that he was, unlike Jean.  
  
I couldn't help it   
It's all your fault  
  
She really couldn't help loving him, he cared about her, which was more then she could say for anyone else really. She was always treated right by Scott, and never really treated like a child. It was all Scott's fault for being so dang lovable and loving.  
  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I give you credit for  
That's not lip service  
  
He saved her from another attack by the Brotherhood, and almost died trying to get to her. She never thought anyone would care about her enough to do that. The incident and knowledge that someone cared had consumed her thoughts.  
Then he'd smiled at her during class…it was a gorgeous sight that not many see. She swore her heart stopped, as did her breathing. What would it feel like to have him lips caress hers? 


	2. Arms length

You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
Though she tries so hard to keep people away…she never could keep him at arms length. She hopes he wouldn't be freaked out if he knew that she loved him. She loves him more then Jean ever had or could…not for his looks, but for his winning personality.  
  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault  
  
They went to a movie together. Riding off from the mansion on his motorcycle, and she happily clung to his waist. She couldn't help it. It was his fault…he'd told her to. Now she felt like she never wanted to let go.   
  
You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience  
  
They had been out late to the movie, and she was late for the mission…damn. The door was closing but a hand stopped it. She looked up to see that it was Scott's. He was smiling again, and she melted. The intensity of that smile…it said more then eyes ever would.  
  
You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
  
Later she almost was killed on the mission, and so he let her steal a bit of his life force. She awoke later in the med lab, as did he. He weakly pulled out that box in the pocket of his coat. She knew what he meant because she'd seen it through his eyes. A ring…  
"I…you never…" She started.  
He listened patiently to her stuttering, but then he kissed her.  
  
What took me so long  
I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
  
This was right, it felt so wonderful…so perfectly delicious. Never had anything felt like this. She loved Scott, and he loved her. It was the most normal…rational thing to ever happen. As if it was meant to be…fate.  
  
I am aware now   
I am aware now  
  
She understood now that this was meant to be. She wanted it to be even if she never had before this. She loved him, and now she knew that this was supposed to happen, but something nagged at her that he could find better.  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
"No…" She started but couldn't continue.  
He'd already beaten her…she couldn't keep her walls up any longer.  
"I love you." He said.  
Tears flooded her eyes, and she hugged him for all that she's worth. They were in love, and no one was surprised that they had fallen.  
  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault   
  
They were married. Neither could help falling in love with the other. When asked by Logan why she didn't wait for him…she replied, "I couldn't help it. It's Scott's fault."  
  
Fin 


End file.
